puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Maia Haruka
That girl...her face reminds me of Hilda... '-Molly' Rei is one of the supporting characters from the comic series Magical Molly! ''She is a loner & a neutral civilian. It was revealed that she was a Magical Girl in her past life, before she destroys her own Soul Gem. After Hilda's (temporarily, somehow) memory loss, she became the commander of Molly's team. Appearance & Personality Similar to the original Anime's counterpart, she wears the same uniform, including her trademark scarf. It was revealed that she was in a different school than the one which Molly & her friends attend. Her personality is similar to Hilda, but with some fewer differences. She likes to be lonely all the time, until Hilda's memory loss leads her to become the group's commander. In some critical occasions, she was extremely self-sacrificing, letting the girls leave her behind (it was mostly because of her painful flashback being restored). Abilities & Powers Her weapons are similar to Molly's, but with a bandaged staff on the middle, & the black feathers on the sides of the bow. Her arrows contains two modes: Healing (Yellow) & Attack (Red). She also possesses many variants of Firearms: A 9mm Pistol, Grenades, SMGs, Rifles etc. Possessed form Her possessed form is based on Dark Hilda's look, but only a fewer differences: A new suit. and a 6 raven/crow-like wings. History ''This section covers fiction that is '''ongoing'. It will be added to as the story progresses.'' Past Life "I don't...I don't deserve to be a Magical girl!" '-Rei' Rei was once a Magical Girl in one of the Puella Magi teams. She was also known for her being the strategist of the team. However one day her misguidance killed her comrades, and she went depressed. Saddened to her actions, she destroys her Magic Gem, crumbling the magic inside her. However she was able to retain her bow & arrows due to some fragment of Magic inside her. First Appearance In some time that her depressing memories died, she went in the beach, relaxingly watches the beautiful blue sea, while Molly & her friends spending enjoyment on their summer. During a volleyball match between Sabrina & Kacey, Sabrina accidentally knocked the ball too far. However she picks it up, and she returns the ball to the girls. As Molly tries to thanks her, she leaves, without saying "You're welcome." Trivia/Notes *Rei is heavily based on Kuroki Rei from Vividred Operation. **But only drawn in Ume Aoki-style design. **Like her original series' counterpart, she remains her trademark scarf. ***And her Bow and arrows too. *Despite being an alternate counterpart of Magical Molly, she has nothing to do with the Alone, or that creepy Crow. *Since she was an'' alternate canon character, She does not encounter with the Vividred Operation girls, who made cameos in the comic series. *in the OVA adaption of ''Magical Molly!, Her possessed form's screech is re-used from Vividred Operation's one of the final Alone: Fallen Angel's. *She bears the same height as Hilary. *She was also the first character who hunts witches without transforming into a Magical Girl (Current state). Category:Magical Molly! (Comic Continuity) Characters Category:Magical Molly! (Comic Continuity) Category:Xyuehong's stuff Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Anti-Heroine Category:Neutrals Category:Weapon User: Bow and Arrow Category:Females Category:Former Puella Magi